Unexpected
by misenagi ju
Summary: Hermione is not herself all of a sudden and starts doing awful things to other people. Confused and concerned? Draco tries to find out why Hermione is acting different and tries to bring her back to her old self before it's too late or else...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is an edited version of my story written years ago, so pardon my writing style during the first few chapters as I wrote them when I was quite young. I wrote this prior to the release of the fifth book so some of the characters are still alive.

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter 1**_

The ride aboard Hogwarts Express was over. Everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now with the other students from different houses, riding enchanted stagecoaches to the castle. They would have been in one of those carriages if only…

"Hermione, open the door. The other sixth graders are filing out. We are the only ones left," Harry pleaded, knocking loudly on the compartment's door.

He and Ron could not see what was happening inside the compartment because all the curtains were drawn to let no light pass through.

"We'd hate to break this door open." Ron went on.

* * *

><p>Inside Hermione's compartment, a gust of cold wind blew off the curtains. For a moment, Hermione could not see before her. The strong wind kept her eyes closed. Finally, all was silent and as she opened her eyes, she saw a girl with long black hair, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Hermione was taken aback.<p>

"Who are you?" Confusion mixed with dread passed over her. 'If only I had my wand,' she thought. She had accidentally dropped her wand during the furore and it had rolled under the seat. Fear gripped her insides as she tried to think of a way to escape this unfavourable situation. 'She may be a Death Eater'. She wanted to scream for help but for some reason, her mind would not permit her voice to do so.

"You shouldn't be frightened, Hermione," the girl, who looked a few years older, walked over to where Hermione was standing. "I saw you and I felt bad for what had happened."

"How come you know my name?" Hermione asked. She looked at the figure before her but she could not make out the woman's face since it was partly covered by ravenous hair that reached down to her waist.

"I watch, so I know."

"What is it that you want? Will you hurt me?" Perhaps Hermione could delay her demise by trying to stall the inevitable.

"Oh, but I won't. In fact, I think you'll find my company much more exciting than those two boys you always spend time with," the raven-haired lady went on, "Those sputtering fools from the station must pay, don't you think." Hermione shuddered as the girl flashed her decomposed teeth with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>"On my count, Ron. One, two, three!" Harry and Ron took a step back, preparing to break the door open with the strength of their bodies but before they could do so, the door opened, revealing Hermione who was standing on the far corner of the compartment, facing the window.<p>

"Why were you not answering our calls?" Harry pointed out.

"We thought something dreadful had happened to you!" Ron said, relieved to see that Hermione was all right.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione turned to face them but she was not herself. She and Rema, the dark-haired girl, were now one and the same.

* * *

><p>"No!" Draco startled Crabbe and Goyle with his sudden outburst. He was sweating profusely, mumbling in his sleep.<p>

Crabbe and Goyle shook Draco to wake him up. An hour ago, they found Draco asleep on his four-poster bed. Draco was unloading clothes from his trunk when he fell asleep. He had this strange dream about someone yet he could not remember who she was. What he does know is that she's dangerous and is seeking revenge from those who had hurt her in the past.

'Voldemort?' he thought. Draco tried to picture Voldemort in a long, black nightgown showing of his curves, "I never want to see that again!" he spat in disgust. His stomach churned, "Let's go down for supper. My stomach rumbling like this is killing me."

The three joined the Slytherin table, waiting for the delicacies to be served. Everyone was enjoying the feast, voices echoed inside the great hall telling one another of their wonderful summer vacations and their misadventures. Today, the enchanted ceiling was black, having visible of stars. Hundreds of candles lighted the hall illuminating the high table where Albus Dumbledore and the professors, one of which was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sat.

Dumbledore stood up, "A nice evening to everyone," he smiled, "As you know, we had yet another professor who has decided to quit the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts but I am pleased to announce that Professor Mort Higgins has graciously accepted my invitation to join us in Hogwarts. I trust that you will all make his stay comfortable."

The students applauded the new Hogwarts faculty member, who looked like he was in his early 30's. At the Gryffindor table, Fred and George hooted and whistled.

"Settle down now. Let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore, vaguely squinting through his half-moon spectacles.

Right there and then, the plates and goblets filled with a wide variety of food and drinks. Everyone ate and got merry, except two people. At the Gryffindor table, someone worried Harry and Ron. They noticed something strange in Hermione. Maybe it was the way she spoke or is it the evil glint in her eyes that told them to stay away or the look that tells them to get lost, 'Odd,' they thought. Both kept quiet over her behaviour and decided to confront her tomorrow. 'Perhaps she is tired and in need of rest,' they considered the idea.

When not a single inch of food was left and when everyone was full, all the students were told to go back to their dormitories to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke in the middle of the night. She could not sleep and so she went to the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw Rema with eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul.<p>

"Hermione." Rema said in greeting.

Frightened, Hermione backed away from her reflection. "What is it that you want from me? Just leave me alone!" she trembled.

"You know, I can help you." spoke Rema in a haunting tone.

At that moment, Rema chose to lob herself off the mirror and stand beside Hermione.

"Please... just go." Hermione pleaded.

Rema was furious. No one may resist her. No one has the right.

"You will listen to me. You will do whatever I say. Don't you see? You have no choice in the matter. Your life is now mine." Rema shrieked and the mirror fell onto the floor, breaking into a tiny dozen pieces. She placed her vile hands on Hermione's shoulders, sharp nails clawing at smooth skin. Then, it happened. As Hermione stared, horrified for her life, Rema took over her body.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up from a terrible nightmare. This was the second time he woke from a strange dream. "It all seemed so vivid," he thought.<p>

First, he saw a young girl with long black hair, dressed in white. She was clutching her teddy bear to her chest. Maybe she was afraid, sitting in the corner of a dark room. Small light had passed through the shutters of an old window, reflecting the pale but striking face of the young girl who looked just like... Hermione.

Draco shook his face hard, throwing a few pinches here and there. He was trying to find out if it was real but then he realized that he must have looked stupid at the same time. "Granger?" he tried not to gag. "I must be getting soft." He shook his head in disgust.

"That mudblood is even haunting me in my dreams," Draco said in a sickened tone.

Draco rose out of bed and went downstairs to the Slytherin common room. He decided to look over his class schedule before going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Today, the Slytherins have double period Herbology with the Gryffindors.

"Just my good fortune," he said sarcastically. "Now I have to endure two whole hours with stupid Gryffindors!" he sighed. He was really not in the mood to go over his usual routine. So for the first time in his life, Draco decided that he would lie low just for today.

* * *

><p>"Settle down, class! Today, we are going to study the salient characteristics of a flooton. Well, can anyone tell me what a flooton is?" said Professor Sprout as she entered the greenhouse.<p>

Neville's hand shot up into the air and was trying to get the attention of their Herbology teacher. He was pleased since this was the subject where he got astounding marks.

"Alright, Neville. What is the answer, if you must?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Flootons are green creatures with mossy hair, full of what muggles call dandruff. Their white-colored dandruff is then used as floo powder," Neville droned on.

Professor Sprout smiled, "Well said, Longbottom. Five points to Gryffindor."

Meanwhile, at the back of the class sat Hermione, who was twirling locks of her hair absentmindedly. Harry noticed and called the attention of Ron.

"Ron... Ron... Hey Ron!" Ron, who was staring lazily at their professor, sat back up and gave a small yelp in surprise, attracting the attention of Professor Sprout who raised her eyebrows questioningly. Ron quickly averted his eyes and turned to look at Harry. He whispered, "What? You didn't have to scare the floo out of me."

"Listen... something's not right with Hermione, isn't it?" Harry said, trying to ignore Ron's annoyed tone.

"Well yes, now that you mentioned it. I mean she always stands out during recitation. She didn't even raise her hand to the question of Sprout," Ron replied.

They weren't able to continue their conversation since Professor Sprout caught their attention.

"As I was saying, divide yourselves in pairs and start extracting the floo powder from the flootons. Time starts now," said Professor Sprout.

Harry and Ron became partners. Crabbe and Goyle were partners. Neville was with the new student, Thomas. Parvati and Lavender were together. Pansy, well, she tried to make Draco her partner but failed miserably and so she joined another girl from Slytherin. Only Draco and Hermione were left without partners.

Professor Sprout saw this and said, "Since both of you haven't got a partner, why don't you work together on the project?"

"Professor…"

"Quit talking and start doing." their teacher snapped impatiently.

Draco and Hermione snarled at one another. "Guess I'm stuck with you, mudblood," he said.

"And I'm stuck with you ferret boy!" she said.

"Whatever. Shut it and do the project," Draco retorted.

Even when Draco and Hermione were partners, they both worked independently. One time when Draco wasn't looking, Hermione deliberately set her pot on fire and abruptly shrieked, "Draco Malfoy! What do you think you're doing to my project?" she said in an extra loud voice for everyone to hear.

"What are you talking about, mudblood?" he said cautiously.

"Stop acting as if you have no clue as to what I'm saying! Professor, did you hear what he called me?" she pointed at Draco and moaned as if on the brink of tears.

"I'll get you another pot," their teacher patted Hermione on the back. Professor Sprout didn't see however, that the person she's comforting was now smirking and pointing her middle finger up at Draco as she muttered under her breath, "Fool…"

"Did that just happen?" Harry said, still recovering from the shock. He nudged Ron on the arm.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face? It was hysterical! I need to register this in my brain so I'll never forget this particular day. Hermione, you just about made my day!" Ron whistled loudly.

"Look here, Ron. I know Hermione dislikes Draco as much as we do but she would never do something as cruel to anyone, let alone destroy her own work." Harry said weakly.

* * *

><p>Professor Sprout's grip on his arm was getting more painful by the second but Draco didn't mind. He was confused and well, he was not even sure of what he really felt at the moment. All he knows was that something was very wrong.<p>

Draco made up his mind, 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this. You better be prepared, Granger, because I'm not letting you get away with what you just did!'

At long last, the two reached the office of Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin House. Professor Sprout knocked until Snape opened the door, "Professor Sprout, pray tell what brings you to offer the pleasure of your company?" Snape let out a loud yawn.

"Do take a seat," Snape said, flicking his wand to produce two chairs. "Well?"

"Draco deliberately ruined the project of a student and disrupted my class on purpose. They were sharing a table but when Ms. Granger wasn't looking, he set fire on her pot!" Professor Sprout fumed.

Snape looked at Draco with an amused twinkle on his eye, "I assure you Professor Sprout that there must have been a misunderstanding. This kind of accident might have been the fault of your inept student, Ms. Granger. After all, Draco here has had no such record of misbehaviour on his account. You wouldn't do that, would you Draco?"

"No sir, I wouldn't!" Draco said truthfully.

_BAM _

The door closed loudly, caused by Professor Sprout's swift departure. She tried her best to reason unto the deaf ears of Severus Snape but she couldn't make him inflict even the slightest punishment upon Draco. She didn't believe that a troublemaker like Draco Malfoy wouldn't do something awful as to deliberately destroy someone's project, especially since it was Hermione Granger they were talking about.

"I really didn't do what she says I did, Professor," Draco said, finally relieved. He looked into Snape's eyes and what he saw was pure scepticism. There was a faint smile playing upon the professor's lips.

"Draco, I am extremely disappointed in you. Try not to get caught next time." Snape said after Professor Sprout left. "Move along now."

Draco stood up silently and went out the door, held open by his house head.

* * *

><p>"Did you like what you did? Were you satisfied? You can do more. You can do anything." Once again Rema was taunting her. Provoking Hermione to do something terrible and today, Rema had succeeded.<p>

Hermione replayed the incident that happened a while ago in her mind. She couldn't believe what she just did. 'No, what Rema did,' she thought, 'or was it I who did it? Was it my fault?' She needed help but she couldn't bring herself to tell Harry and Ron about her predicament. She didn't want to be a burden to them and have them worry over her own problems. Rema will know if she did and if anyone interferes, he or she will suffer intolerably, that was part of the plan.

"Hermione, you're not touching your food. What's wrong?" Harry's eyes were full of concern. They were in the Great Hall with the others, eating supper. Harry noticed that Hermione was staring off to space. It was as if she was not there at all. It was driving him and Ron crazy. They knew something has happened.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. 'They truly care,' this thought made her want to cry. Right there and then, Hermione decided to sort this problem out herself. She did not want to ponder on the horrible things the vengeful girl promised to do to her two bestfriends should they find out about everything. 'You mustn't know.'

* * *

><p><em>In the Slytherin Table<em>

"Hey Draco, are you going to eat those muffins?" Crabbe said while munching on his own food.

He and Goyle never had an end to their appetite. And now they were fighting on who gets to eat Draco's muffins.

"Will you two shut it? First of all, there are two so why don't you just quit talking and share! Second, you two don't need to compare and argue over your weights. You're both overweight so it's more of a tie, really!" Draco was in a bad mood and it didn't help seeing his two so-called friends fighting over a small matter.

Crabbe and Goyle both noticed that Draco was getting more and more irritated by the minute and so they decided to do what he told them to and that is, to keep their mouths shut.

Draco was angry yet at the same time he was intrigued as to what Hermione was up to. Besides, he has to be on top of everything and there's not a single bizarre moment in his life that he didn't get to the bottom of. Surely, this was one of those situations.

* * *

><p>Hermione decided that she could not stay there much longer and so she wanted to go back to the girl's dormitories to rest.<p>

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed first, alright?" she said as she stood up and slid her chair to its proper place.

Just as she was about to leave, Ron took hold of her right arm and said sheepishly, "Good night Hermione. Take care of yourself. A lot of people care about you. We know we do."

"Yeah, and don't you ever forget that, alright?" Harry added, grinning.

Hermione smiled and said her thanks.

* * *

><p>Draco was staring lazily at his friends who were wolfing down on his food when his eyes caught Hermione stand up and get out of the Great Hall.<p>

'Where is she going? It's too early to go to bed. She thinks she can get away with what she did to me? Think again, mudblood.' He scoffed at the thought. He stood up and walked in the same direction where Hermione went, leaving Crabbe and Goyle eating with what's left of his food. He saw her go up the grand staircase in a hurry. He wanted to catch her by surprise but the only way he could do that was if she doesn't see him following her.

She was walking so fast, he could not catch up. Suddenly, she stopped. "I know you're there. Show yourself."

'No point in hiding,' Draco revealed himself and sighed. He started walking slowly towards Hermione and stopped a foot away from her, with a piercing look.

"Malfoy, why am I not surprised? Is it just your thing to sneak up on people, mind their business and not your own? It must be your favourite past time!" She said furiously.

"Easy... I'm not the one who destroyed a project in Herbology and had someone else took the blame for it!" He hissed while taking one step forward so that Hermione was forced to step backward. Draco shrugged his hair away from his eyes to see better the anxiety in her face.

Hermione had never been this close to him. She could feel his breath on her face, making her feel very uneasy. He was tall and was looking down on her. She could smell his scent, a mild masculine fragrance. She felt shivers going down her spine.

Draco enjoyed seeing her anxious. She was obviously affected by their proximity to one another. He kind of liked his effect on her. She stared at him with those brown eyes almost as wide as galleons. She tried to look defiantly at him, but failed miserably. Up close, she wasn't as mousy as he remembered. Her hair fell in long waves over her shoulders and was quite tamed. As a matter of fact, she had quite a remarkable head on her shoulders too. And he was not only talking about her intelligence. 'How come I never noticed it before?' he asked himself. All those years have done Hermione extremely well. She was definitely no longer the buck-tooth beaver from first-year. She had grown into a well-endowed young woman, and although Draco hated to admit it, she was a tad bit attractive.

"Well I..." Hermione's voice was quivering. She knew it was true but still, it wasn't her fault. It was Rema. This was unfair. Hermione thought. She was experiencing difficulty talking especially since he was standing so close to her. It didn't help that he was particularly good-looking. 'Oh, if only he wasn't looking at me so pointedly or standing this close to me.'

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Tell me what you think by hitting that review button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

_**Chapter 2**_

Draco took the space between them easily with small, calculated steps. He moved slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. This forced Hermione's back against the wall and she could retreat no further, his legs pinning hers beneath her skirt. She was so startled by his sudden movement, his closeness unnerving, she could but stare. She could feel his breath blowing hot against her cheek as he took her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes. His face betrayed a dark unfathomable expression, a look so intense that Hermione thought he was going to kiss her. But he didn't, instead he leaned in and placed a cheek against hers almost affectionately to whisper an ominous threat, "Be careful you filthy, little mudblood. I'm not going to stand here while you do such things to me again. I'm the only one who can do that," he took a lock of her hair and held it between two fingers. "No one, not you, only me," he murmured the final words to her neck.

Draco was enjoying the effect he had on her yet he must admit that after he raised her chin and saw how she looked at him intently, he found himself tense to keep his gaze on her. Hence, he leaned in and saw how her back stiffened against this sudden act of familiarity. _'I shan't have to look at you,' _he thought. He took note of Hermione holding her breath as he spoke his warning. Finally, she got a hold of herself, breaking the spell between them as she placed both hands against his chest to push him with as much force that she could muster. Still speechless and flustered over what has transpired, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her, leaving Draco with conflicting emotions.

* * *

><p>Hermione joined Harry and Ron for breakfast the next day. She was peculiarly cheerful and aside from that, she looked different. She had put on straightening charms on her hair and seemed pale, her lips tinged of dark crimson. You would have thought that she was dressing up for a particular occasion.<p>

Harry patted a seat next to him for Hermione. "You look different."

"You look great. What brought this along?" Ron grinned, as he stared, obviously appreciating the outcome of Hermione's efforts to improve her appearance.

Hermione smiled and turned her attention toward them. "We have our first Defence against the Dark Arts class today. I am extremely excited!" She said as she looked at the high table, her eyes fell on the new teacher. 'Very excited,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be late. Stupid alarm clock, it didn't even wake me up! What kind of a goofball would invent an alarm clock that doesn't even perform its intended function?"<p>

Draco was running as fast as he could. He didn't even have time to eat breakfast. He woke up that morning to find the Slytherin common room deserted. No one even bothered to wake him up, not even his two so-called friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Why do I even bother with them?' He sighed.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh! Before I forget, I have something to show you two!"<em>

The three had just finished their breakfast and were now being led by Hermione out of the Great Hall. They stopped just at the foot of the grand staircase.

"Why are we here? We better get a move on or we might earn ourselves detention for being late," Ron asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Just wait and see. You'll love this, I promise." She hissed, giving the two a haughty grin.

Just then they saw Malfoy thundering down the staircase. He was so absorbed with being on time that he didn't even notice the three Gryffindors who were watching his every move. 'Must be fast…' _panting_ 'Must be fast…'

"Is this it? We're here to watch Malfoy parade down the stairs?" Harry asked with anxiety.

"Of course not." Hermione replied. She looked left and right and saw that there was no one there except her, Harry, Ron, and Draco. 'Perfect,' she thought as she took out her wand, pointed it at Draco and muttered under her breath.

"Lubricus!"

"What the hell?" Draco was taken aback by surprise. At first, he felt that something was wrong with the stairs. It was very slippery. The next thing he knew, he had lost his footing and came tumbling down the stairs so fast that you would have been able to count the number of seconds that it took.

He heard raucous laughter and saw the source that was Hermione clutching her stomach in glee.

Ron and Harry's initial reactions were nothing more than a flabbergasted look on their faces but then, the reality of what had just occurred set in. Ron was the first to react, then Harry. All three were now hiccupping with laughter.

"You find that amusing, do you? I bet you had something to do with it, mudblood!" Draco was angry, his face quite red from rage and embarrassment. He dusted himself off as he picked himself from the floor.

"Malfoy, why don't you do us all a favor and fall down the stairs more often?" Ron snickered.

Draco was about to reply with a long and nasty retort when the bell rang, signalling the start of their classes. He barely had time to say, "I'll get you for this mudblood," as he walked pass them, muttering dark things under his breath.

* * *

><p>There was but a single light in the classroom, a candle floating in mid-air just above the teacher's table.<p>

All other students stood huddled in a corner of the classroom, nervous and fearful of what was going to happen. No one was talking, and a faint chill could be found in the air.

With Harry's curiosity piqued, he asked "Why are you not all seated yet?" Harry and Ron looked around them. Everything seemed to be in place, well except perhaps for the lack of light in the classroom.

Neville, who was near Ron at the time, was choking back terrified whimpers. He tapped Ron on the shoulder and directed his attention to the teacher's table. With a quivering tone, he said "Look over there".

In front of them was a figure who they could not clearly figure out. It was unclear if the person was man or woman. What they saw was someone with long dark brown hair covering its entire face, standing just beneath the floating candle. The light of the candle illuminated the figure's body, casting dark shadows in the wall behind it.

"No one was there before!" Ron exclaimed as he placed one hand to his mouth in shock, feeling the hairs on his back raising.

Without warning, a voice was heard, deep in tone, a man's voice, "Who has thou dared to wake me from my slumber?" The figure moved its head from side to side, as if looking on each of the students. Finally, his eyes settled on Ron, "You there, come here!"

"Me?" Ron glanced pleadingly at his two friendsbut Hermione stared uncaring; her face devoid of any emotion.

Harry, alert and more conscious of the situation, took two steps forward with wand on his right hand, poised to attack. "You're not hurting anybody here," he said firmly.

Suddenly, the room was enveloped in total darkness as the only source of light was extinguished. People began to panic. Screams were heard as others tried to get out of the room but the door would not budge, seemingly rooted to the spot. The sound of desks and chairs toppling over were heard. Books and quills were strewn on the floor.

The class was in total chaos but before Harry could utter a spell, the lights went back on. This time, there were enough candles to illuminate the whole classroom.

As Harry scanned the area before him, he saw Hermione approach the longhaired figure standing behind their professor's table. Her arm outstretched before her, moments from touching the figure's face.

"No!" Harry screamed as he ran towards Hermione to pull her out of harm's way but it was too late. Hermione's hand was inches away from the figure's face when a hand reached out and gripped her right arm fast. She was in a trance, muttering softly and with a slight hint of melancholy in her tone, "Why?"

"Why? I must ask you three the same question as to the reason for such tardiness. Pray tell, what time is it?" The cloaked figure brushed his hair away from his face. Harry and Ron stood with their mouths opened, staring at the mischievous and smiling face of their young professor.

This was the first time the two had a close view of their new mentor's countenance. He stood five feet and eleven inches tall with a lean, well-built body. He was very good-looking with long, dark brown hair that fell gracefully on his shoulders. He had shadows under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. One could see though that this was the type of person who smiled a lot or used to do so often in the past as laugh lines were etched on the corners of his mouth. His features were almost too good to be true but that wasn't what caught their attention; their professor had these captivating and intense gray eyes that were almost hypnotizing if one looked at them for a long period of time.

"Professor? You're… We were…" mumbled Harry. He and Ron could not believe that the same man was the one who almost scared half the class to death with his crazy antics.

"Well, speak up, boy!" exclaimed Professor Mort. He started to laugh uncontrollably. "You should have the seen the look on your faces. It was hilarious! You're not hurting anybody here!" he said annoyingly, mimicking Harry.

"Professor, don't forget the rest of us." said Neville, suddenly regaining consciousness.

"I was good, wasn't I?" giggled Parvati, standing up from her place on the floor.

"I can't believe I just did that but it was worth it!" added Dean.

Harry and Ron shook their heads in disbelief, "All this effort to make fun of us?" Harry pointed out, embarrassed, while Ron bowed his head shamefully.

Finally, Hermione spoke as she placed her hands on her hips. "Quit being so melodramatic," it was evident that she was irritated at the two.

To ease the tension surrounding the class, Professor Mort cleared his throat, "Easy, easy… You three were late and so I wanted to teach you all a lesson. Besides, there was something good that came out of this whole thing." He then looked at Harry and smiled at him. "You Mr. Potter displayed alertness in handling what you thought were danger. You reacted well and did so fast enough."

Professor Mort clapped. "All of you did your best in welcoming these three and for that I give 10 points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! However, since you three are late, I am tempted to deduct 5 points from Gryffindor." He said now turning to Harry and the others. "But now that I think about it, maybe you three have gone through enough." He grinned and motioned for the class to sit down as they began the day's lesson.

The lesson went on smoothly with Hermione raising her hand more than the usual every time Professor Mort asked a question. Every time she recited, she would look at the professor straight in the eye. This made the professor feel uneasy.

'I swear there's something about this girl that reminds me of something,' he thought for the nth time. 'She looks at me as if I'm... Have I met her before?' He scratched his head in annoyance.

An hour passed and the class was finally over. Harry and Ron quickly packed their things and headed out the door, deciding that they would just wait for Hermione outside the classroom.

Being the last student left inside, Hermione slowly made her way in front of the professor's table and stopped. The professor, who was trying to look busy by arranging parchments on his desk, could not take the tension in the air anymore and finally looked at Hermione and asked, "Is there anything you need or wish to ask, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stared, "I never was sorry for your eyes." She muttered softly but clear enough for him to hear her.

Her words left the professor in chilling disbelief. He was about to ask what it is that she knows but Hermione had already turned her back on him and had promptly made her way out of the room.

* * *

><p>No words could explain the intensity of his feelings after hearing those words, which sounded strangely familiar,<p>

'_I never was sorry for your eyes.'_

'What did she mean by that?' he thought. This was giving him a headache. He reached out a hand to massage his temples. A thought crossed his mind as he stood up and yanked open a drawer in his desk. There he found a mirror, which he used to look at his face, giving particular attention to his eyes. Predominantly gray eyes stared back at him. The same pair, which became the source of his pain, and is a brutal reminder of the past.

_Flashback_

"_Mort, watch out!" one of his friends warned. He was running, with arms stretched above his head, his back turned against the direction he was going and so he did not see the person who was sitting on the lawn, leaning on a tree, dainty hands holding a small black book. _

_She was the same age as he, also in her final year at Hogwarts, only that she was from Ravenclaw and he from Slytherin. People called her a freak since she always covered part of her face with her long black hair and she liked divination so much and was extremely good at it. As far as divination was concerned, no one gave particular attention to it. But she was different. People thought she was weird. She rarely talked to anyone, a loner, probably because people isolated themselves from her. _

_Too late…_

"_Aaargh!" he fell, stumbled over the girl's legs. He was playing catch with his friends, throwing the quaffle back and forth. They were not riding a broom though. He, together with some friends, formed part of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was captain and chaser._

"_Oh! Sorry about that. I wasn't looking." He stood up, dusted himself off and turned around to face the odd-looking girl. She stared back at him quietly, unmoving._

_His friends were running towards them, "You alright man?" Craig said hurriedly while Derek, his other friend, looked at the girl from head-to-toe. He smirked and said, "If it isn't the long-haired freak… You here to give us a free freak show? Well thanks but no thanks."_

_Mort stepped in front of the girl. "Hey, that's enough. Leave her alone." He said firmly as he gave Derek a contemptuous look in the eye. _

"_Man... I was just having a little fun. You don't need to get all hot about it." Derek said with his hands in front of him, slightly backing away from Mort. He had though a sneering look on his face._

"_So, what's your name, miss?" Mort turned to look at the girl, not minding his friends. He reached out a hand. She looked at the hand suspiciously then looked at the boy who offered it to her, thinking if it was alright to trust this man. Finally, she took his hand and said, "Rema"._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Hermione had gone out of the room with a triumphant look on her face.<p>

"Hey, what took you so long?" Harry asked warily. He and Ron were waiting in the corridor for Hermione. She spent a fairly long time inside the classroom, alone with their new professor.

"Had a pleasant chat with our new professor?" Ron spoke sarcastically, his eyebrows knitted together. He was no fool. Both he and Harry noticed how Hermione acted around the new member of the Hogwarts faculty. Who wouldn't? It was so obvious. She had this lovesick look on her face the whole time and was raising her hand more than usual. It was upsetting.

Hermione raised an eyebrow on him, "What the hell is that suppose to mean", eyeing the two with resentment.

"You like the old man, don't you? And what is with that obsessed look on your face?" Ron was fuming and jealous. But that wasn't the only case; the new professor did pull one child's play on them.

"Maybe you should calm down a bit," Harry said quietly, putting a restraining hand on Ron's shoulder. His gaze shifted from Ron to Hermione.

Hermione gave Ron a look of disgust. "What I do or say is none of your business!" she hissed. This was not the time to be in their company right now. She roughly pushed her way past them and walked away.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and still no words had been exchanged between the three. Hermione would often walk past them without so much as a fleeting look. She ignored them even when they called her name out loud. 'Serves them right! No one's around now to help them with their homework. They'll fail every class without me.' She thought menacingly.<p>

She abruptly covered her mouth with one hand, as if to suppress her thoughts. 'What is the matter with me? I can't believe I just said that. They're my best friends.'

'For a smart girl, you are stupid at times.' A voice within her said.

'I'm going crazy.' Hermione's hand flew up to her head. Her head was throbbing. She can barely concentrate on what her Arithmancy teacher was saying. 'Voices in my head… Somebody help me please...' She could not think straight.

A maniacal laugh echoed inside her, eerie and sadistic. 'You can never get rid of me. You are mine!'

"No!" Hermione moaned as she fell off her chair, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Each student was now looking at her; their surprised and confused faces gaping.

Her teacher stared at her in shock. "What is wrong, child? Do you not feel well?" She asked as she approached Hermione cautiously. The teacher placed one hand on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione flinched at the touch and drew her face away. She raised her chin up and looked at the teacher straight in the eye. Her teacher gave a small yelp.

Hermione's eyes were fiery-looking and her face was contorted in rage.

"Get your hands off me!' Hermione hissed. She stood up, coldly regarded her professor and said threateningly, "Don't ever touch me again." And that was it. She walked out of the classroom amidst everyone's stunned expressions.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mr. Malfoy, fetch Madame Pomfrey this instant. Tell her that a classmate of yours has ignorantly brewed the wrong potion and spilled it on himself, causing him to believe that he's queen of the Nile. Inform her that I have already reversed the effects of the fantasy potion that your classmate made. I believe though that she has a restraining concoction that could calm Mr. Cleo here.' <em>Professor Snape, his potions teacher told him.

Draco was still laughing when he took the grand staircase up to the second floor. "What does he think of himself? Cleopatra? Stupid boy!" He said to himself as he took a moving staircase up to the third floor.

It was the same floor where the Arithmancy classroom was situated. Draco knew that the corridors were deserted since it was still class hours. He rounded a corner and turned left. He was taking his time to avoid going back to class so soon when someone brushed past him in a hurry. He looked back and saw the back of a girl with long brown hair, running. 'Granger? Isn't everyone supposed to be in class?' Draco wondered. He saw her ran off to the opposite direction where the staircase leading downstairs was located.

Draco was curious. He ignored Professor Snape's order to fetch Madame Pomfrey and had set off at a run to catch up with the girl. He was right. It was Hermione.

He was halfway through the corridor when he saw her standing near the edge of the floor. The floor's railings were the only ones serving as a barrier between her and the air. She was staring madly below, her hands gripping the railings.

They were forty feet off the ground. They were in the third floor.

'Is she planning to do what I'm thinking she's about to do?' Draco thought frantically.

He saw her slowly put one leg over the railing then another. She was now sitting on the railings, her hands still grasping them.

Draco was stunned. He knew what was going to happen next. Once she took her hands off those railings, she'd fall down to her death!

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>

**Author's Note: **Thank you PurpleFlyingToasters for that first review. To all those who put me in their story or author alerts, thank you as well! Comments this time? That might push me to update sooner :p


End file.
